Te Amaré en Secreto
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Aquella noche, Loki lo supo, aunque siempre tuviera que amarla en silencio, sus fuertes sentimientos la protegerían de todo. One-Shot. Loki x Lucy, leve Natsu x Lucy.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es totalmente original. **

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Duele_.

Eso fue lo que pensó al ser testigo de aquella escena, ver a la mujer que amaba sonriendo con otro, siendo feliz con otro. Siempre había sido un hombre mujeriego, después de pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo humano, la única manera de no sentirse tan vacío era pasar tiempo con mujeres. Solía tratarlas como princesas, haciéndoles pensar que lo eran; aunque, por dentro, no sintiera nada más que placer carnal.

Él era sincero con cada una de ellas "_sólo será algo de una noche, no te enamores de mí_". Él nunca se enamoró de ninguna, su dolor por la muerte de su maestra le hacía sentir muerto por dentro, como si no tuviera derecho a sentir nada.

_Era su culpa_.

Karen había muerto debido a su insurrección, aún si todo lo que deseaba era justicia para sus compañeros espíritus, había violado el contrato con su ama y, como resultado de ello, ella había perdido la vida.

Por tal razón, Leo, el león, se sentía como alguien que no era merecedor del amor de nadie. Pero repentinamente, _ella_ apareció.

¿Quién diría que una chica común acabaría por volverlo loco de amor? Ella, aquella jovencita que había aparecido en el gremio junto a Natsu, que se había unido a ellos según su sueño, pero que no era nada fuerte. Una maga de espíritus celestiales.

Al principio, Loki (como se llamaba actualmente) tenía miedo de Lucy, huía de ella, asustado de ser descubierto, de que ella pudiera percibir que él era un espíritu estelar y no un ser humano, incluso si resultaba ser grosero, él le rehuía, lo cual solía molestarla. ¿Por qué uno de sus compañeros del gremio la evitaba? Loki estaba acostumbrado a que los magos celestiales trataran a sus espíritus como herramientas, pero cuando supo que para Lucy, todos ellos eran sus preciados amigos, estaba tan conmovido y sorprendido, que no pudo evitar que su pequeña coraza se rompiera.

Entonces, llegó el día, Lucy descubrió finalmente que él era un espíritu estelar y que estaba muriendo por no poder volver a su mundo. Después de tres años, Leo estaba perdiendo toda su magia y su existencia sería borrada del mundo. Él estaba consiente de ello y lo aceptaba como el castigo por haber dejado morir a Karen, pero entonces, Lucy lo impidió. Lucy, aquella chica sin muchas habilidades, pero con un corazón increíblemente fuerte, había logrado que el rey espíritu estelar le perdonara y le dejara volver, ella le había salvado la vida, así que juró protegerla de todo mal. No importaba quién o qué fuera, Loki iba a proteger a su ama contra todo y todos.

Pero cuando menos lo esperaba, algo pasó. Él, el espíritu del león, el líder de los 12 espíritus estelares, el antiguo casanova del gremio Fairy Tail, se había enamorado de su ama Lucy Heartphilia.

Para empezar, el sólo hecho de amar a una humana ya lo volvía todo imposible, él no era un humano, no podía vivir en ese mundo, sólo podía viajar a través de la puerta por periodos limitados de tiempo. Incluso si fuese otra persona, ellos no podrían estar juntos. La cosa era aún peor, tomando en cuenta que la humana que él amaba era su ama, su dueña, su maestra. Y, por supuesto, que ella amaba a otro.

_Duele_.

Loki amaba a Lucy con locura, estaba irremediablemente perdido, loco, no había una salida para los desbordantes sentimientos que se apoderaban de su ser. Pero cada vez que Lucy estaba ahí, siempre tenía que estar _él_ a su alrededor.

Natsu era su amigo, uno de los que había convivido a su lado en su tiempo como miembro del gremio, pero también, Natsu era su rival en el amor. Era gracioso pensar en ello, ya que ni siquiera la misma Lucy lo sabía, ella no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hacia el mago de fuego, pero Loki lo sabía, con sólo verla sonreír, con sólo ver cómo ella lo miraba, estaba seguro de que su amada estaba enamorada de Natsu Dragneel.

—Ya cállate, Natsu, tú no entiendes nada –se escuchó la voz de Lucy, enojada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le hacía un desprecio al chico de cabellera rosada. Loki sonrió al ver que ambos actuaban como siempre.

—Pero Luce, no te enfades, además nadie te entiende –se quejó el dragon slayer.

Happy, el pequeño exeed que siempre los acompañaba, volaba alrededor de la pareja de magos, aguantándose la risa.

—Natsu, lo que pasa es que a Lucy le gusssstas –dijo entre risitas, a lo cual, la rubia se puso roja hasta las orejas.

—¡Cállate ya, maldito gato! –gritó, jalando a Happy de la cola para arrojarlo lejos, mientras éste sólo gritaba.

—Ohh, Happy sí voló lejos esta vez –Natsu tan sólo observó la trayectoria que había tomado su pequeño amigo azul, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras que éste había dicho hace rato.

Sí, siempre eran así. A estas alturas, Loki estaba seguro de que todo el gremio sabía lo que ambos sentían, pero ninguno de los dos reconocía. Aquello, aunque sonara egoísta, le daba un poco de esperanzas al espíritu.

—Lucy, querida mía –finalmente Loki decidió acercarse, dándose aires de grandeza, como siempre. No se molestaba en ocultar sus sentimientos por ella, porque sabía que la maga no lo tomaba en serio, que aunque él dijera que la amaba, ella pensaba que sólo bromeaba.

Ambos jóvenes le voltearon a ver.

—¡Oh, Loki, qué bueno que vienes, pelea conmigo! –exclamó Natsu, alzando su mano para saludar al espíritu estelar y, a su vez, lanzarse a la batalla cintra él, pero de un solo golpe, éste lo mandó a volar lejos, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Lucy, suspirando—. No cabe duda que eres un espíritu libertino.

—Sólo tenía una cita y decidí venir a verte –le contestó él con total normalidad.

En ese momento, Natsu se levantó de entre los escombros de una de las paredes del gremio.

—¡Loki, maldito! –exclamó, corriendo nuevamente hacia el león, pero otra ves, fue mandado lejos de un puñetazo.

No es que Natsu fuese débil, claro que no, pero cuando no se tomaba en serio las cosas, era fácil burlar su defensa.

—En fin, querida Lucy, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

La maga de espíritus celestiales asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Le resultaba incómodo que su espíritu tuviera tantas citas y que se invocara a sí mismo en el mundo humano con toda esa libertad, pero no podía pararlo, sabía que él había vivido durante tres años como un humano y era normal que le fuese difícil abandonar aquella vida.

Era de noche ya cuando ambos caminaban hacia la casa de Lucy, pues él había decidido acompañarla. Las estrellas brillaban fuertemente en el cielo y se reflejaban en el río de Magnolia, en donde los barqueros de siempre le decían a la rubia que tuviera cuidado de caer al agua, pues ella caminaba por la orilla.

—¿Fue bien tu cita? –ella preguntó de pronto, a lo que el peli naranja asintió con la cabeza.

—Como siempre –le respondió, sonriendo—. Ya lo sabes, las chicas no pueden resistirse a mí.

Lucy le miró con desagrado.

—No puedo creer que un pervertido sea mi espíritu –murmuró, a lo cual, Loki soltó una carcajada.

Rápidamente, jaló la muñeca de la maga celestial, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran. Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta, estaban demasiado cerca, lo que provocó que su rostro enrojeciera y su corazón se acelerara. Leo era su espíritu celestial, su compañero, su querido amigo; pero también era un hombre, era normal que se avergonzara de tenerlo tan cerca.

—¿Acaso estás celosa, Lucy? –le susurró al oído—. Tú sabes que mis ojos sólo te ven a ti.

De un empujón, la Heartphilia lo apartó, pero no lo suficiente.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? –ella lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque no estaba furiosa, sino más bien, avergonzada y nerviosa—. Eres un aprovechado, Loki.

Él sonrió una vez más. ¿Realmente era imposible que Lucy llegara a entender sus sentimientos? La única razón por la cual él no se lo decía en serio, era porque no quería verla sufrir. Sabía que si le confesaba que de verdad la amaba, Lucy se sentiría culpable por hacer sufrir a uno de sus preciados espíritus, por eso callaba, porque la amaba tanto, que no podría verla en ese estado.

—Sólo bromeo –dijo entonces el león, sin borrar su sonrisa. Apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica y le miró fijamente—. Aunque sabes que tú eres mi chica, Lucy. No hay nadie más importante en este mundo para mí que tú.

La sonrisa en los labios de la rubia no se hizo esperar, aquella sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, bobo.

Loki no pudo evitar abrazarla, realmente era difícil resistirse a ella.

—¿Loki? –ella cuestionó sorprendida.

—Lucy, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te protegeré y velaré para que tú seas feliz –dijo el chico, abrazándola un poco más fuerte—. Todo lo que me importa es tu felicidad, así que por favor, nunca estés triste…

Él estaba por soltarla, cuando de pronto, se sorprendió al sentir cómo los brazos de Lucy también le rodeaban, ella estaba abrazándolo.

—Gracias, Loki –susurró ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio entonces, abrazados, en medio de la noche, frente al río de Magnolia. Pasaron varios minutos así.

Aquella noche, Loki lo supo, aunque siempre tuviera que amarla en silencio, sus fuertes sentimientos la protegerían de todo.

_Pase lo que pase_.

En otro lugar…

Natsu salía nuevamente de entre los escombros de una casa que tenía una de sus paredes destruida, mientras la familia que vivía ahí observaba al mago con sorpresa.

—¡Maldito Loki, me las vas a pagar! –exclamaba el dragon slayer, alzando su puño al aire.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola! **

**Tenía tiempo de no escribir nada de Fairy Tail, debo confesar que hice este One-Shot en mi teléfono móvil, porque la idea vino a mí y aproveché de escribirla inmediatamente. Hace mucho que deseaba hacer algo de estos dos, sé que nunca pasará, por lo mismo, quise darle ese final en donde sabemos que al final, Lucy reconocerá sus sentimientos por Natsu y Loki siempre la apoyará en ello. Natsu es muy bobo, la verdad, pero es bien adorable, jajajaja.**

**¿Les gustó? Muy pronto estaré trayendo un mini fic Gruvia que ya tengo listo y con él, un mini fic NaLu. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
